For security and identification purposes, travelers travelling via air, land, and/or water typically have to go through checkpoints, at which their travel documents such as drivers licenses or passports are checked. The conventional way of checking the travel documents is to check each traveler's identification information (e.g., name) against a watch list maintained in a computer database. If a traveler's identification matches an entry in a watch list, the traveler may receive special treatment, such as being further questioned, detained, rejected, deported, etc.
Checking travelers' information against a watch list, while useful, has serious deficiencies. For example, the watch list check often merely compares the name on a traveler document to names on a watch list. Moreover, the watch list has to be previously compiled and stored at a central location to be accessed by checkpoints across a region or country. Therefore, the watch list is not a robust solution and does not provide a holistic approach to identification of person of interest at checkpoints. Accordingly, what is needed are systems, methods and apparatuses for identifying a person of interest by evaluating risk probabilities using a holistic approach in real time.